


We Both Matter, Don't We?

by Soul4Sale



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Loving!Ruvik, M/M, Tough Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leslie looked at him like that, he knew something big was coming. What he said had his chest seizing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Matter, Don't We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> So, worked on this on paper, finally got it finished. I figured I hadn’t posted anything in a while, so this could be a good thing to start with. I hope to get quite a few things posted up and written today. ouo

Everything seemed to fall into place when they were together. When Sebastian was busy running halls and traps, when he could rest, he would seek the young albino, give him little gifts of his presence, and suddenly a calm sort of feeling would overwhelm him. Laying out on a red leather chaise lounge, legs spread and the space between occupied with the smaller man, he rubbed a strong thumb over the other’s cheek, pleased when the other pressed into the touch.

“Ruvik?” The soft murmur caught the elder a little bit by surprise.

“Yes, Leslie?” He questioned softly, looking down into those pale eyes, large and round as he wondered aloud. Whenever Leslie looked at him like that, he knew something big was coming, but the words that dropped from his precious lover made his chest seize up.

“We both matter, don’t we?” With such a heavily laden question hanging in the air between them, the elder ran his fingers through those soft, platinum locks. Bubbles began to fill their little pocket of space as he mulled the answer over, debating what he could tell him. They were both just pawns, in the grand scheme of things, but the hope shining in the other’s eyes made it hard to tell him that. 

“We both matter to each other,” He began diplomatically, “So long as we have each other, the whole world could be against us, and _they’re_ the ones that don’t matter.”

Accepting this answer, the albino laid his head back down on the other’s chest, content to rest as stormy clouds rolled in above them, rain falling softly to lully him into sleep. Ruvik didn’t know how long they stayed like that, and when Leslie finally woke, he was alone, covered with a tattered white cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… It’s short, but that’s okay. xD I’m pretty happy with this. This may also be a small hint that maybe I’ll get up another chapter to Falling On The Moon, soon!


End file.
